


Don't You Dare

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: For the prompt game where I'm given a quote from a book."We're in a strange place we don't know much about and we need friends." (From page 169 of "Watership Down" by Richard Adams)There are so many things Dean wants to say.  And they always come out wrong.





	Don't You Dare

There used to be safe places with people they knew. Bobby’s. The Roadhouse. 

Before that, a home. Sammy doesn’t even remember, and Dean doesn’t know if that’s a blessing or a curse. It’s hard to understand why Sam worked so hard for normal for so long when Dean’s the one that had it, once. Maybe that’s why he's the only who understands that it’s _gone_. There is no normal for them anymore. Maybe, Dean thinks, maybe you need to have it stolen before you really get it. 

_Normal isn’t for us. We’re_ other.

And maybe that’s why they end up finding comfort and war in one another. Tearing each other apart. Down. Building back up when they’re low. There are so many things Dean wants to say. And they always come out wrong. As doubts and blame, but what it all means is just this: _I can’t do this without you. I can’t lose you. Don’t you leave me. Don’t you dare._

And it comes out, _you lied, you’re weak, how can I trust you?_

Until it can’t anymore. Until Sam calls his bluff in the maddest, most extreme way possible. He begs to die, and Dean has to beg him to live.

And he does.

It doesn’t matter that there’s an angel in there. It matters that Sam is.

_Don’t you dare,_ Dean threatens with every breath. He fears constantly.

_Our friends, our family. Everyone we ever had, Sammy. They’re all dead, and that’s okay. I'll shoulder that. I’ll trade them all for you._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to play, you can find me on tumblr (or just play with your friends by posting to the platform of your choice):
> 
> The game:  
> Take a book near you and open it to a random page. Pick a series of words (a sentence, a paragraph, whatever moves you) and either write a fic based on it, or send me an ask and I’ll write a fic. Include the book name and author in the ask or fic summary so we can all enjoy the added joy of learning about the books you like (or maybe just have).
> 
> Find me on [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shealynn88).


End file.
